The introduction of coins into the coin mechanism of vending machines has taken many shapes over the years from simple vertical or horizontal slots provided in the face of a coin mechanism enclosure, to slide devices wherein is provided a plunger type apparatus to introduce one or two coins into a sensing area, to rather elaborate coin insert assemblies through which coins are conveyed by gravity into a coin mechanism. Coin return buttons are, on occasion, incorporated into the more elaborate insert assemblies. Each of the various configurations are, at times, quite satisfactory; however there are circumstances where none of these configurations are satisfactory. The Multi-Mech Model No. 101-MM newspaper vendor produced by Terry Manufacturing Co. and sold by Southern News Rack Co. is an example where none have proven satisfactory. By the very nature of their use, newspaper vendors are frequently located in the open, totally unsheltered from the weather, thus susceptible to getting wet. Most of the newspaper vendors currently in common usage utilize a relatively unsophisticated coin mechanism, mainly unaffected by a bit of water, into which coins are introduced through a vertical side or, in a manner of speaking, through the face thereof. The very nature of the side introduction limits the amount of moisture which can find its way into the coin mechanism enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,058 Terry is an example of this type mechanism.
As the price of newspapers increases, the utility of this type mechanism decreases and the need for totalizing coin mechanisms that will accept a broad mix of coins increases. However, totalizing coin mechanisms are far more susceptible to water related malfunctions. In addition, many of the better totalizers, such as National Rejector's model 13-03-058, require top entry of coins. In the heretofore mentioned Multi-Mech models which use this type totalizer, the only practical location for the coin insert is on the top of the rack which is most likely to collect rain, snow and the like. To further aggravate the problem, a coin return button is also located on the same surface.